1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for attaching to a cleat, more specifically, to a frame device for assisting in attaching a docking line with a looped end.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention embodies a frame device for assisting in attaching a docking line with a looped end.
Horn cleats or devices for attaching lines are used generally on docks. Docks generally have a side which allows for a vessel to pull up and tie up to the dock. Horn cleats, well known in the art, are typically made of a metal and include two horns affixed to spars, an opening may be present in the center of the cleat between the spars.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,191 to Weaver discloses a cleat bracket having a first end with a z-shape, which allows the bracket to be attached to the cleat. The bracket includes a straight portion having a hook for holding accessories such as a lantern. The bracket of Weaver is not suitable for assisting in placing a loop of a line around horns of the cleat.